


【黄景瑜x朱一龙】偶然羁绊

by juicyGrapefruit



Category: all龙, 黄景瑜x朱一龙
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2020-03-05 12:40:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18828847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juicyGrapefruit/pseuds/juicyGrapefruit





	【黄景瑜x朱一龙】偶然羁绊

他听说他二哥又包养了个小明星，是个蛮漂亮的omega。

真他妈行。有钱真好。

啃老一族黄景瑜如是想。

按照惯例，他哥还会跟他炫耀一番，比如现在，黄景瑜拿着手机一脸不屑。

微信上说，老弟，晚上出来吃饭，给你看大美人。只是看看喔！！

呸，娘们唧唧的，一拳把你打成o。

黄景瑜虽然嘴上嫌弃，可为了狠宰二哥一顿，更为了一睹那小明星的芳容，他还是不情愿的起身往浴室迈开步，又去衣柜里挑了套他爱的牌子，理了理发型，喷了香水，手表手链项链一顿戴，终于把自己弄得人模狗样，最后挎上小包，转着钥匙圈心情甚佳地走出了屋。

约好的奢华餐厅好找，他哥订的包间不好找。黄景瑜跟着脚踩高跟鞋还走路生风的接待员绕了好一会，终于在最顶层的里间停住了脚。

"来了老弟！"二哥一如既往不着调，摊在椅子上没个正行。

黄景瑜摆摆手，一脸不耐烦。

"一龙，这是我弟，黄景瑜，和我这苦逼创业的可不一样，人家以后要接管家族企业的！"二哥习惯黄景瑜一副爱答不理的样子，侧过身轻轻拍拍旁边坐得有些拘束的人。

"您，您好，黄总，我是朱一龙。"

自打黄景瑜进屋，朱一龙就抬起头来行注目礼，身边男人和他说话时他又猛地回头往旁边去看，认认真真听他讲话，话毕他重重点头表示自己知道了，随即站起身来真诚地朝黄景瑜自我介绍，一套动作行云流水，除了最后有点结巴。

"哎哎哎，别，别叫我黄总，我还不是总儿呢，现在就是个咸鱼。"黄景瑜坐下又摆摆手，还有点莫名的害羞，跟着朱一龙结巴了起来。

为啥害羞呢，估计是被美人注目洗礼的。

这人真的挺好看，不，是非常好看。脸颊微微发烫还强装镇定的黄景瑜如是说。

三个人的饭局氛围总归是轻松的，后来朱一龙也没有最开始那样局促了，或安安静静吃东西，或嘴角带笑地听他们聊天，偶尔男人还让他发言几句，他便不疾不徐开口，声音低沉却软糯，听的黄景瑜几乎没注意他说了啥，只是觉得，果然做明星的哪哪都好看又好听。

这人不错，死娘炮捡到宝了。黄景瑜酸酸的想到。

从那之后他和朱一龙便再没了交集，就是吃过次饭的关系，人又不是他的，他也只是为自己没有先人一步结识这么个美人懊恼了几天便没再去想了。

后来是一个电话打破了他们淡过水的关系。

 

————————  
"喂？是，是黄总吗？"

"朱一龙？"

"是我.."朱一龙声音迟疑又尴尬，他说话很小声，似是不便放声，还有回声，黄景瑜觉得他可能在厕所。

"怎么了？"

"我，我在w酒店..我被叫来陪酒了..我不知道，不知道我是来陪酒的..黄哥不让我陪酒的..我怕..您能，能帮帮我吗.."朱一龙好怕被人听到，已经快用气音了，所幸黄景瑜还是能听真切。

"好，你等等我，五分钟。"说完话，挂了电话，黄景瑜才瞪大眼睛发现自己干了个什么事。

啥啊，不明不白就答应了。

好吧，英雄救美。一脸大义凛然的黄景瑜拿起了车钥匙。

 

一推开门，一股橘子甜酒的味道扑面而来，黄景瑜皱眉往厅里进，越往里走甜酒味道越强烈，还夹杂越来越多种alpha或呛人或难闻的信息素。而甜酒味道是谁散发的一目了然，黄景瑜余光瞟过椅子上如坐针毡的朱一龙，不经意似的在离他不远的位置落了座。

他们是认识黄景瑜的，更知道这人不好惹，可不知道他来干嘛，只好先热情奉承一番。

黄景瑜装作闻讯来蹭饭，可余光却在通红着脸的朱一龙上没移开过，他也装模作样跟他们寒暄几句，后来还是坐不住了。

"行了，你们大家慢慢吃，我想起来还有点事，先走了。还有这位我先带走了哈。"他站起身整整外套，大步朝朱一龙走去，小心搀起腿软的人。

其他人这才反应过来他是为何而来，一个个眉毛都拧成死疙瘩，极不甘愿。一个喝多的秃头作势要去拦，被黄景瑜一个眼神吓得缩回手。

黄景瑜拉着他胳膊快步往车里走，他步子太大了，朱一龙被他拉得踉跄，下身又积了好多水，一迈大步就争先恐后往外流，他绝望地想那里一定快把裤子弄湿了，可他不敢要求人慢下来，只好通红着脸任由自己以极别扭的姿势跟上黄景瑜的脚步。

"现在怎么样？"黄景瑜终于把朱一龙弄上车，替他扣了安全带，在主驾歪头问他。

"嗯..难受..热.."朱一龙在副驾也坐不安稳，想拼命缩小自己屁股和坐垫的接触面积，生怕把这豪车的座椅弄脏。

黄景瑜鼻间都是橘子甜酒味儿，那人难受的紧，已经提前发情了，所以他也没多废话，钥匙一插油门一踩往自己家飚去。

严重的发情热把朱一龙折磨得满头是汗，那是一种与发烧极相似但确实有别于发烧的感觉，他会觉得又冷又热，所以他一会靠在靠背张嘴呼出热气，一会又冷得侧身在座位上缩成一团。黄景瑜看他在发抖，便回手从后座拽过小毛毯给他盖上。

 

终于到了地方，朱一龙甚至抬不起手打开安全带，还保持着侧身蜷在座位上有气无力半梦半醒。黄景瑜下车替他打开，轻而易举抱起他过分瘦削的身体，转身进了房子。

"小白.."朱一龙突然抓住他的外套，往他怀里靠了靠。黄景瑜低头想听清他在说什么，条件反射地散开信息素，没想到怀里人抓着外套的手骤然收紧，喃喃的声音染上哭意。

"小白..小白..不要走呜..我去..我去清掉标记.."

"啊？说啥呢？"黄景瑜把他抱到沙发上，一路上他怎么听也听不清朱一龙究竟在嘟囔什么，好奇得很。

"啊！没..没事.."朱一龙则如大梦初醒，终于睁开了紧闭的眼，那双眼已含满了泪，月光和路灯正好照在他脸上，显得可怜极了。黄景瑜吞了下口水，开始扒他的衣服。

"黄总.."朱一龙任由他动作，可语气却迟疑。

"干啥？别告诉我你不想让我干啊。"黄景瑜的手顿了只一下，后又边脱他的裤子边有些心烦地开口，"能不能别叫我总？我也不是啥总，你叫我名儿就行。"

朱一龙便闭口不言了。

黄景瑜也不客气，一直收敛的青芒味道的信息素此时开始肆意在空气中蔓延，朱一龙肉眼可见的又红了眼眶。

家里沙发是皮面，黄景瑜走之前没有关空调，沙发被吹得冰凉，朱一龙赤身裸体被黄景瑜换了个方向抱到完全没捂过的地方，被冻得狠狠打了个冷颤，随即又觉得沙发温度正好，正好可以给自己过烫的身体降降温，所以他又觉得舒服，觉得放松，他由着黄景瑜拉起自己两只手举过头顶，带着沸腾的橘子甜酒与他接吻，两人的气息像是水果莫吉托，未熟透的青芒块加到气味都带着甜腻的橘子酒里酸涩得刚好。黄景瑜吻上瘾，完全趴到他身上，另一只手抚上他的发丝，伸到他的后脑用力一扣将吻加深不少，他撬开朱一龙的牙关，吮上那条湿软高热的小舌，并与他纠缠不清，两个人黏黏地吻着， 盛不住的口水顺着朱一龙的嘴角往脖子流成细细的一条。

不知多久了，朱一龙发出小小的呜咽，黄景瑜终于松开嘴支起身，任由身下的人把大口大口橘子酒味道的湿热呼吸喷在自己脸侧。

朱一龙很白，黄景瑜第一次见他就从他的脸他的脖子他的手连带着那截细白手腕上看出来了，此时不那么亮的月光洒在他身上，更把肩头和乳肉衬的莹白，其实屋里明亮后那应该是透着粉红的，但黄景瑜觉得这样就足够诱惑。他看看他已经迷离的眼，忘记闭住的带着水光的嘴，又俯下身从他的肩头开始亲吻。美人的信息素虽是橘子酒味，可舌尖触上他的窄肩时黄景瑜竟觉得嘴里化开一抹奶味，还甜丝丝的。他忍不住张嘴咬一下，朱一龙不可控地颤抖，他由咬改为吮，再抬起头时那已经印上了一块紫红。

他的薄唇从肩头离开，又去品尝微微鼓胀的乳肉，他先亲上胸脯，软乎乎的白肉好欺负极了，轻轻抿了几下就是一颗草莓，黄景瑜大手覆上另一侧没被嘴巴摧残的奶子，轻轻地来回揉捏，不及女人的夸张弧度，手感也是极佳的。他满意地张嘴吮吸起那粒早已硬挺的乳珠，太长时间暴露在空调冷气下他都有点凉了，像是奶茶里冰冰凉的弹软珍珠。

"哼呜..呜..啊..."黄景瑜一下用力狠了，朱一龙缩了下，呻吟也溢出来。

不知哪一毫米动得不对劲了，朱一龙突然感觉下身极痒，好像是有细小毛发搔着肉壁那么痒，他又一下哼唧出声，下意识绞起了腿。

"这么想要？"黄景瑜看到那两条白花花的细长腿并住又打开，开放又并拢，往他的腿缝里挤进一掌，屈起两根手指，直奔主题地往前滑，毫无阻力地插进了汩汩流水的女穴。

"嗯！！"不知名的痒点被黄景瑜狠狠划过，朱一龙的细碎呻吟一下子拐弯变得高昂，他的愉悦叫声是又甜又带撒娇意味的，至少黄景瑜是这么认为，他很吃这套。

"想要不想要？嗯？"黄景瑜牵起嘴角，另一个手转过他的脸和他对视，酸涩气息带着热度铺面而来。

"嗯..嗯.."黄景瑜在他身下的手指还在为非作歹，他带着呻吟，带着默许哼叫出声。

"嗯算几个意思？"

"想要.."

"要什么？"

"要景瑜哥哥..景瑜哥哥干我..."他越说声越小，到最后完全是埋在两只胳膊里发出的气音。黄景瑜也不生气，他哥还是把这人调教得不错的，他勾勾嘴角表示满意，身下又缓缓填进两根手指给他额外的奖励。

他又哼出软软的呻吟，橘子甜酒打翻在地，染得鼻息都是橙果的味道，omega信息素对alpha有少量催情作用，黄景瑜有些忍不住，三下五除二脱光自己，屈膝跪到沙发上，握着早已硬挺的巨物抵到了他的穴口。他抠挖出些朱一龙嫩穴里的滑腻淫水抹到自己阴茎上，又撸动了几下最后便手肘撑着身体挺腰一插到底。他舒服地长舒一口气，满意地听到朱一龙拐了弯的吟叫。

进入极其顺利，黄景瑜大开大合操干起来，朱一龙的女穴生得漂亮，粉嘟嘟的肉鼓胀胀的，里面的阴唇也殷红的小小的圆滑两片，蜜道更是滑腻软弹地可以，阴茎不管多暴力地插进去肉壁都依依不舍地吸住，那被撑得满满当当，可好像总是还能再插进手指或什么情趣用品，反正就是操不烂。

黄景瑜起身把身下的人托着屁股抱起来，他托着他的屁股和腰一下一下把朱一龙往高荡，再稳稳落下，深深地坐进阴茎，朱一龙就一下子被顶得说不出话，只有搂住alpha的脖颈怕自己掉下去的份。

"呃啊..好深..好深.."有几次黄景瑜干得猛了，穴口咕叽咕叽的水声越来越大，几乎是全根抽出再全根狠狠顶入，朱一龙不禁搂紧他的脖子呜咽。

"我和你黄哥，喜欢谁？"黄景瑜胳膊穿过他膝窝抱好，带着他一步步往浴室走。

朱一龙只是呜咽不说话。

"必须回答，不回答就把你操到失禁。"

"呜..不要！！你.."

"喜欢谁？"

"喜，喜欢景瑜哥哥..."

黄景瑜满意地踏进浴室开了灯，一面镶嵌墙内的全身镜赫然出现在朱一龙的视野里。黄景瑜慢慢把他放到地上，没等他站稳就又从后面大手扒开他的臀缝把阴茎操了进去。

"往前走。"他故意低沉声音，把湿热的呼吸打在他已红透的耳朵旁。

"你真漂亮。"黄景瑜让朱一龙一直往前走，直到他离镜子好近好近，才痴迷地从后面伸出手捧起他的脸，将他的脸转过来和自己接吻，下身开始用力操弄。他仍是盯着镜子里沾染情欲的迷人的脸，突然又有了坏心思，他把手指伸向他蜜穴，穴口已被自己操得泛起白沫，他动作不停，手指沾了滑腻白沫  
另一只手用手指分开了他翘嫩的臀瓣，沾着液体的手指在后穴穴口按了按，就着润滑插了进去。

"嗯！..."朱一龙仰起头，过于刺激的快感让他站不住脚，身子一倾，下巴和胸肉全贴在了镜面上。

"喜欢不？"

"喜欢.."

"喜欢什么？"

"被景瑜哥哥操.."

"不完整，是被我操嫩逼和小屁眼。"

"嗯..嗯..."

"重说。喜欢什么？"

"喜欢..喜欢..被景瑜哥哥..操，操嫩逼和，和小屁眼.."朱一龙臊得流泪，哭腔里打着颤，黄景瑜又从他背后看前面的镜子，镜子里的小脸要多可怜有多可怜，他觉得自己看着这张脸都快射了。

先于黄景瑜，朱一龙在前面手扶住镜子，随着他一声比一声婉转甜腻的呻吟，终于被一下一下操上了高潮。前端粉红玉茎一颤一颤射出薄精喷在镜子上，他的大腿根先开始打颤，接着是比躺姿更紧的穴道无规律收缩，一股股粘热的液体浇在龟头上舒服极了，黄景瑜被朱一龙吸得头皮发麻，他突然用力扣住前面高潮中的人的细腰，发了疯地冲撞起来，接着他又将还带着粘液的手指有些急躁地往他后穴里塞，不同于女穴，后穴有些干燥，但同样温暖又欢迎自己，他手指进进出出几下，里面的肠液就又为朱一龙加了层润滑。在黄景瑜即将白光一现的时候，他的手指终于按到他的那一点，朱一龙像是被开启了开关，全身颤抖起来，在他最后一下插进女穴内射时，尿道也冲出一大股透明液体。

朱一龙尖叫，潮吹和被内射同时进行，他感觉到大腿根有东西在往下流，是透明的水掺杂丝丝缕缕的浓白精液。

"呜..小白..."黄景瑜也累的够呛，射了精便松开了死扣着朱一龙后腰的手，朱一龙顺势无力倒在地上，他几乎神志不清，地上好凉，他把自己缩成一团，眼角开始渗出泪水，嘴里又开始呢喃，不过这次气喘吁吁的黄景瑜终于勉强听清他在说什么。

"谁是，小白？"

"小白..别走好不好.."朱一龙没听到他说话，还在地上蜷缩，表情痛苦。

"龙龙？龙龙？睡了？这么快就做梦了？"黄景瑜蹲下看他，那人紧闭着眼睛，黄景瑜伸手摇他都没反应。

后来黄景瑜给他洗澡时他突然醒了过来。

"你睡得可真快啊。"

"对不起黄总.."

"叫我啥？"

"..黄景瑜..."

"跟我说说，小白是谁？"

"啊？！您..您怎么知道..."

"就你睡过去这段时间，我已经被你那一声声的‘小白小白’洗脑了。"

朱一龙咬着下唇不肯开口，只是刚刚醒来还未清明的眼睛此时又聚上了水汽，黄景瑜也不催他，只是放柔了动作开始给他清洗下面。

"小白，是我的男朋友。"朱一龙一开口就把刚憋回去的眼泪全哭了出来，"是我，是我的前男友..."

"还忘不掉？"

"不是的..呜..不是的..我不想，不想和他分开.."朱一龙哭得凶起来，小白大概是他的痛点，他也不管现在自己在和什么人共处一室，反正似乎打算把自己的苦全倒出来，顺便哭个痛快。

"是小白为了我能好好拍戏..他走了.."朱一龙哭得一抽一抽的，"他说他讨厌我了..可他一定因为想让我好好拍戏..他乱找理由.."

"行了行了，都过去了。"黄景瑜给他洗一会就抬头看看他，那人大有哭得抽过去的趋势，他无奈也钻进浴缸，伸手环住他带他进怀里，又释放信息素安抚他。

"呜..小白..是小白的味道.."

黄景瑜真的好无奈。

"小白不回来了，我当你小黄怎么样？"


End file.
